N0 TALKING
by jbskyyy
Summary: Jane and Maura tell each other they feel about one another. They do not want any talking but lots of other things. Rated M


N0 TALKING

Maura was feeding Bass and Jo Friday their midday meal. She was hosting a play date for Bass and Jo Friday. Jane had joked with Maura about getting the two together for a play date. But Maura being Maura actually schedule a play date her first day off. Maura wanted them to have a whole day together. Maura had a lot of activities planned for them today. She picked up the list of activities she made out and started to read them to pick the easiest to get them started.

Angela comes into the kitchen and sees Jo. Jo sees Angela and runs and jumps on her leg excited to see her. Angela picks her up and kisses and pets her. "Hi Maura what's my little grand dog doing here?"

Maura smiles while puffing out her chest proudly at Angela "I am hosting the first play date for Jo and Bass."

Angela laughs "Really a animal play date? Interesting, are they having fun?"

Maura squats down and feeds Bass a huge strawberry. " We are just starting, Frankie just dropped Jo off and hour ago. Jane was supposed to bring her by early this morning...but well you know Jane on her day off ?"

Angela nodded tilting her head to the side smiling "Yeah , she doesn't like to leave her bed all day."

Maura's cell rings , she picks it up and checks the caller ID to see who is calling but it's anonymous. Maura answers it anyways "Hello..."

Maura waits for an answer but no one answers. Only sounds of rumbling then loud rock music . Then she hears a long low sound of a person whimpering. It almost sounded like sobbing to Maura.

Angela sees the concerned face on Maura "Is something wrong? Who is it?

Maura keeps listening to the cell , shakes her head at Angela covers the phone. "I don't know . There is just music …..and I think someone crying...like a whimper. "

Angela comes over to her and puts her ear next to Maura's and listens to the cell's sounds.

Maura trying get an answer again. " Hello is there someone there? Do you need help?"

Angela and Maura listen intently for an answer. Nothing it goes quiet...then a grunt then a woman with a very low voice whimpers softly and says ….. "Oh god help me ...Maura."

Maura and Angela are startled realizing it's Jane. Maura almost drops the phone as she fumbles with the phone trying to get a grip on it .

Angela yells in the phone in Maura's hand. Janie baby are you hurt what happened ? !"

Maura tries to remain calm asks "Where are you ? Do you need help? Tell me I'll be right there …..please..Jane just tell me where you are? "

They both listen to the phone they hear rustling then the phone goes silent. They look at each other horrified thinking something has happened to Jane.

"Oh my Janie what's happened to her Maura?"

"I don't know Angela. Um I'm going over to her apartment first to see if she's there? "

"I'm coming with you." Angela looks for her purse.

"Ah no , Angela you stay here in case she calls again or comes here. I'll call you as soon as I find her." Maura grabs her keys and purse and runs out the door before Angela could object.

Driving as fast as she can over to Jane's , Maura gets more and more nervous. She tries to figure out if she should call Barry and Vince to help her find Jane. But she decides to find out what is happening with Jane first. She had believed more times than she cares to remember and falling for Jane's pranks on her. So she was going to make sure this wasn't a joke Jane was playing on her again. But the closer she got to Jane's the more worried she got that this was a real danger Jane was in.

Maura reaches her apartment and parks the car. She gets out and starts running toward Jane's. She reaches for her cell in her purse. Her hands are shaking as she presses 1 , Jane's speed dial number on her cell. The call goes straight to voice mail. Maura throws the cell back into her purse. She fumbles and finds the key to Jane's apartment on her key chain. Reaching the door she doesn't even hesitate she unlocks the door with her hand shaking. She walks in and only hears the music she heard on the call from Jane. Maura is even too nervous to call out to Jane. She was too afraid of what she was going to find in the apartment. So many awful men had tortured Jane in this very apartment. Maura was afraid it was another one after her now.

She couldn't face losing Jane. She had realized her feelings for Jane after the last time with Hoyt . Maura was in love with Jane and she had been trying to come up with a way to express those feelings to Jane without losing her as a best friend if she didn't feel the same way about her. Which she was sure Jane didn't feel the same about her. But Maura just felt a real deep need to just tell Jane how she felt about her.

Maura searched the apartment all except for the bedroom. She found nothing so she was dreading to check the bedroom thinking that was probably where something had happened. Because the music was coming from in the bedroom. Maura tiptoed to the bedroom door that was opened half way. She took a quick peek in. She saw Jane's legs spread apart and tangled in the sheets on her bed. Not knowing what to think Maura thinking the worse looks in at Jane again. She looks up to see Jane's face to see if she was in pain or hurt in anyway. But when she looked she saw a half smile on Jane's face and movement under the sheet. It was moving around then up and down between her legs. Like electric shocked her it dawned on Maura what Jane was doing. She jumped and backed out of the bedroom doorway. She thought she should try to sneak out as quietly as she could so Jane wouldn't know she saw her.

But then she heard Jane say "Yes ...mmm..right there..."

Maura covered her mouth with her hand and laughed quietly. She then remembers that on the call Jane said her name...well moaned her name. Maura smirks wondering if Jane was really thinking of her while she was touching herself ? Maura felt herself starting to get aroused and thinks about getting in the bed with Jane. Where she would take over the touching for her. Maura thinks better of it and shakes her head trying to get the thoughts of Jane touching herself out of her head.

Maura decides she should leave , now that she knows Jane is fine , really fine in fact. Maura reaches in her purse pulling out her keys. She takes one last quick look in for ...well you know why. She turns to leave and hears Jane moaning again. Maura turns back thinking well a little longer wouldn't hurt.

Maura remembers Angela was waiting to find out about Jane. She put her keys back in her purse and pulls out her cell. She calls Angela "Hi Angela , It was nothing, Jane is fine she is sleeping now."

"But Maura why did she say help on the phone?"

Maura whispers "I don't know I think she was having some kind of dream Angela. She is fine now don't worry. You know I think she must of rolled on the phone and accidentally called me. So it's all okay now. Angela could you stay and watch Bass and Jo for me? I want to wait for Jane to wake up . I just want to make sure she's okay."

Relieved Angela laughs "Yes sure I will. Tell Janie to move her phones away from herself when she sleeps from now on? Bye Maura"

"I will Angela thank you , bye." Maura smiles to herself.

Maura puts her cell back into her purse then sits it down on the floor. Maura walks slowly closer to the doorway to get a better look into the bedroom. She looks in and sees Jane's hand reaching under the sheets again.

Maura thinks to herself smiling "I think I'll help her out this time if she says my name again." Maura waits to go in until she hears Jane say her name again.

Jane moving her head side to side moans happily as her hand picks up speed she says "Yes Oh Maura yes!...mmm.."

Maura walks in giving Jane her best dimpled smile . She tilts her head watching Jane says " You called?"

Jane sees Maura her eyes bug out in surprise. She sits up quickly clutching grabbing the sheets covering her naked body with the sheets.

" Jesus Maura! What are you doing here?" Flustered and blushing embarrassed she looks around for some clothes to put on. She sees a t- shirt and reaches for it.

Maura runs to the shirt and grabs it away from her. Laughing says "No I don't think so. We have some things to..."Maura looks at Jane's body up and down only covered in a sheet. Then says " Lets say discuss ...before I let you get dressed. Remember you called me, so you have to listen to me."

Totally confused Jane squirms covering herself over and over trying to feel less naked. As she moves her legs she feels how wet she is . It only gets worse as she looks at Maura she feels her heartbeat in her clit pounding. She tries to ignore it and squirms more but making it worse looking at Maura's breasts straining against her her tight blouse buttons ready to pop open.

"Maura what's happening? I didn't call you."

"Yes you did. I heard it and Angela heard what you said."

Jane not knowing what she was talking about and thinking for sure she didn't call her. Still embarrassed about what she was doing though hangs her head not wanting to make eye contact with her. "So what did I allegedly say to you and Ma?"

Maura slips off her heels , sits on the side of the bed next to Jane. Jane waves her arms around surprised and shocked Maura was sitting in her bed while she was naked.

"I'm naked here Maura. What are you doing?" Jane nervously laughs as Maura places her hand on top of Jane's.

"Jane you called and said while Angela and I listened I quote Oh God help me. Then you said Maura...We thought you were hurt or in trouble that's why I ran over here."

Jane searched her mind for when she could have said that. She then remembered her eyes got big again as she remembered.

Jane frantically looked around her bedroom. What is my bedroom bugged? Help me look for the bug Maura c'mon?"

Jane tries to get up out of the bed clinging to the sheets wrapped around her. Maura pushes her back down laughing. She looks on the bed and sees the cell phone.

Maura picks up the cell showing it to Jane. "No bug Jane , only a cell phone you rolled on top of and called me...And why does it not have a caller ID on your number?"

A little relieved there wasn't a bug in her room she sits back against the headboard. She pulls the sheet up under her chin still nervous being naked.

"The cell is for undercover work. Why was Ma listening in on the call?"

"I must have looked upset when you didn't answer . So she listened to what was on the phone with me."

Jane starts thinking about when she was having an orgasm thinking about Maura while her and Ma listened to her. Her face turned bright red she raises the sheet and covers her face with it.

Maura laughs loudly and tries to pull the sheet away from her face. "Jane she didn't know what you were doing. Really I didn't either...well until I walked in here ."

Jane removed the sheet curious what Maura meant. "What do you mean. Until you walked in here?" Jane had no idea how long Maura had been watching her or knew what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Jane . I let myself in , I really thought you were in trouble or hurt." Jane nodded and motioned circling her hand around to keep explaining . Maura smiles " But then I saw you." Maura looks away from Jane shyly feeling herself getting more aroused the closer she gets to Jane. " You were um...well you weren't hurt or in danger."

Jane adjusts the sheet up under her arms and holds it with her arms so she can have her hands free. She puts her hands together in her lap then looks at her fingers as she starts fidgeting with them.

Jane sarcastically asks "Um so did you like what you saw?" Jane still not thinking Maura knew what she was doing. But Maura nods and laughs and Jane smiles. Jane jokes "Well next time you have to be the one naked under the sheets with me walking in on you." Jane chuckles as she nervously wrings her hands together.

Maura takes a deep breath then reaches over grabbing Jane's hands with hers. She stops her from wringing them together.

She exhales slowly finally looking up at Jane seriously. Still holding and rubbing her thumb on top of Jane's hand "Jane , I've been wanting , needing to tell you something for a long time now."

Jane afraid what Maura was going to say. But Jane nods "You always can talk to me Maura. You know you can tell me anything don't you?"

Maura smiles sweetly at her nods once "I...it's just I'm afraid to tell you this... it could change everything between us."

Jane adjusts the sheet and scoots up closer to Maura "Listen to me Maura, there is nothing you can say to me that would change how I feel about you. Please tell me."

Maura nods again "Okay , I guess it's a little easier now that I know you are at least a little attracted to me."

Jane tilted her head confused ,struggles to ask how she knows. "Ah how do you know...I mean I am but how do you know. I mean it's more that just a little but.."

Maura stops her saying "I heard you on the phone say my name but I didn't know what you were doing at the time. Then when I came here I saw and heard you say my name again. I saw what you were" Maura stops and tries to say it that wouldn't make Jane uncomfortable. If she says masturbating or any other of the medical terms for it Jane will close off and maybe not talk about it with her. And she really wanted to talk to her about it.

Jane gets impatient watching Maura struggling with her thoughts about what she saw " Maura what did you see?"

"Okay I know you were thinking or fantasizing about me while you were...touching yourself . So that you could have a ."

Jane waves her hands to stop Maura from talking. "Alright alright I get it. I just really didn't think you saw that ." Jane starts wringing her hands again. "So yeah... I was but Maura I'm not going to apologize for it. I've always been attracted to you . Right from the start and it's only got stronger since ."

Maura shakes her head confused "Why would you think I'd want you apologize for wanting to have sex with me?" Jane flinches at the word sex when Maura said it. Maura smiles at her "Jane I want you feel that way about me. What I wanted to tell you was ….I have feelings for you...I'm.. I'm...well Jane I'm in love with you. But if you only want a physical relationship..I could try to..."

" Stop no Maura , I don't want physical relationship..." Jane smirks "only, but Maura I've been in love with you forever. I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship. So I never told you. You are ...god Maura really you feel the same way?" Jane eyes start tearing up looking at Maura.

Maura already had a tear running down her cheek as she nods "Yes I do Jane. I was afraid to tell you for the same reason."

Jane leans over and hugs Maura while still clinging to her sheet with one hand. She kisses her on the cheek . She wipes away the tears on Maura's cheek.

Jane smiles as she pulls back looking at her and asks "So you saw me huh?"

Maura smiles nodding she puts her thumb and one finger to her mouth and nibbles shyly on them looking at Jane. "I did see you Jane. I was surprised ..happily surprised. I wanted to rip off my clothes and jump in the bed with you right then and there.

Jane laughs "You should have. Any time you have that urge feel free to do it okay?"

Laughing Maura hugs Jane and whispers sexily in her ear " Believe me I will." Maura slides her lips down and kisses Jane's neck.

Jane moans as she feels her tongue leaving a trail up to her earlobe. "Maybe we shouldn't .." Jane loses her train of thought as Maura's lips find hers.

Maura puts all of her passion into the kiss. She slowly traces Jane's lips with the tip of her tongue trying to set them to her memory. Knowing it was the first time she would kiss Jane she wanted to remember every detail. She inhales Jane's lower lip into her mouth sucking then nibbling on it. She then wrestles for control with her tongue and happily loses it to Jane.

Jane pulls away her eyes still closed a huge smile on her face. "Oh Maura we need to stop." Maura ignoring her smiles and comes in for another kiss. Jane stops her with her hand against her chest "Really please c'mon Maura. Don't you think we should take things slow. I don't want to mess this up by just jumping into having sex. I love you Maura. Besides I never been with a woman before."

Maura surprised sits back " I didn't know, I mean really you haven't?"

Jane adjusts the sheet covering herself and getting upset with Maura says "No Maura I haven't. I know everyone thinks I have but I haven't. I'm not the big dyke detective everyone thinks I am." Jane thinks for a minute then smiles and adds "Well not until I met you anyways."

Maura laughs and hugs her "I'm sorry I just assumed because your so gorgeous. I see the way women look at you. Then there are all the nights you aren't home and you tell me you aren't dating any guys so I just thought.."

"You thought I was dating a woman." Jane laughs covering her mouth with her hand "Well I guess that would be one explanation. But do you want to hear the real one?" Maura nods "Okay well you know those birthday, Christmas presents and all those nice dinners I've taken you to?"

"Yes everything you have ever given me was wonderful Jane."

"Maura I'm a detective. I don't make enough money to afford any of that."

"Oh Jane then you shouldn't have. I never cared what those things cost. Only that they were from you, that's all that ever mattered to me."

"I know but I wanted the things to be nice for you. What you were used to you know? So I took some private detective jobs aka undercover to pay for some things for you." Jane holds up the cell phone without caller id on it.

Maura started tearing up as she thought of what Jane had done for her. "Jane I used to get so upset and jealous those days you'd come in so tired you could barely keep your eyes open. I always thought you were up all night having sex with some woman, not working some night job. I'm so sorry you didn't have to do that for me, I love you so much."

Jane smiles and shakes her head and smiles. Maura starts to unbutton her blouse as she stares deeply into Jane's beautiful eyes .

"No Maura I thought we were going to go slow. I.."

Maura puts her hand over Jane's mouth to stop her from talking. "No talking...Jane no more talking."

Maura takes off her blouse and Jane sees Maura isn't wearing a bra underneath. Speechless Jane can only nod her head yes slowly as she watches Maura's breasts bounce slightly up and down as she takes the blouse off and tosses it on to a chair by the bed.. Maura stands up and slides off her yoga pants . She steps out of the pants bends down picks them up tosses them on top of her blouse on the chair.

Jane watching Maura getting wetter with her every move. She could swear you can hear the blood pounding between her legs in pure want of Maura's touch.

Maura fully nude now looks up at Jane after laying her yoga pants on the chair. She sees Jane's eyes had changed they had darkened almost black now and were smoldering . Jane was admiring and memorizing every inch of her body with her eyes.

Jane slowly dragged the sheet off of her body as Maura watched her. Maura felt her heart beating faster her breath getting out of her control. When Jane threw the sheet completely off of herself revealing her nude self to her. Maura felt her arousal for Jane starting to drip hotly down her thighs.

Maura walked slowly over to the bed trying to take in every inch of Jane . She gets into the bed and straddles Jane's hips. They both moan as their heated skin touched. Jane licks her lips slowly wondering how Maura would taste on her tongue.

Jane grabs Maura by her hips and grips them tightly . In a low raspy voice Jane says "Maura... I love you so much..I want."

Maura puts a hand over her mouth again "No talking."

Maura could feel Jane smiling under her hand. She then slid her hand down on to her neck a squeezed lightly and kept a good grip around her throat . Maura moved her head down and kissed Jane while putting a little more pressure on her throat with her hand. Jane reached up and cusps Maura's breasts with her hands . She began kneading and fondling them. Maura moans sitting up throwing her chest out watching Jane's hands on her. Maura takes her free hand and reaches for Jane's breast and kneads it then squeezes the nipple as Jane moans loudly and then does the same to Maura's.

Jane tries to turn Maura over on her back. But Maura stops her and laughs shaking her head no. Maura lays flat on Jane no longer straddling her. She moves slowly down her body. Maura wraps her legs around one of Jane's legs and spreads her wet arousal down Jane's thigh then back up slowly.

Maura was driving Jane wild with desire. Jane let her body go limp. Maura laughs as she thinks she has total control of Jane now. Maura relaxes and Jane makes her move . She quickly turns Maura over onto her back. Maura stops laughing and Jane laughs for a second. She takes her knee and spreads Maura's legs apart.

Maura says "But Jane I"

Jane puts her hand over her mouth "No talking Maura remember?"

Jane slides her hand down to Maura's throat and does exactly as Maura did her. She squeezes her throat then takes her other hand between Maura's legs. Jane drags her fingers slowly and lightly between her wet folds. Jane smiles as she hears Maura's almost purr like moans . She feels Maura's hips moving up trying to get more pressure from Jane's finger's.

Maura pleads as her hips rise up again. "More...please "

Jane smirks "No talking."

Jane moves her hand off her throat and slowly slides it down over her breasts . Jane moves her head down her body spreading kisses all down her breasts then down her stomach . Jane takes one of her legs and puts it over her shoulder. Jane removes her other hand from between her folds. Jane moves her face close to her center she separates the folds with her fingers then she flicks and licks her tongue through her folds.

Maura's hips begin to gyrate back and forth. Jane begins licking her clit and Maura's hips shoot up. Jane stops licking and takes her hand to hold down Maura's hips. She then puts to fingers inside of Maura and curls and uncurls them while thrusting them inside her. Jane moves up and kisses Maura on her neck. Jane adds a finger inside Maura and begins thrusting faster into Maura.

Maura reaches inside Jane's legs and enters three fingers into Jane easily. They both start breathing hard and pumping their fingers inside one another. Maura starts rubbing her thumb back and forth over Jane's clit. Jane starts to feel her orgasm was getting close. She moves her thumb to Maura's clit and begins circling and rubbing on it.

Their bodies beginning sweat sliding against each other. Their moans getting louder. Their breathing getting heavy. The fingers thrusting wildly into one another.

Maura feels her hips rising up as she starts to have her orgasm hit her hard.

"Oh Jane! Yes Ohhh!"

Jane's orgasm follows quickly as it slams into her body like a wild fire spreading quick and fast through her. "Oh yes right there Maura!"

They both keep thrusting fingers through the others orgasm. Both breathing hard Maura smiling rolls Jane over and gets on top of her. She kisses Jane on her neck then moves to cuddle into Jane's side.

"You want to talk now Jane?"

Jane still breathing hard "No talking"

Maura jumps up and straddles Jane again "Those are the magic words Jane." Maura starts making love to her again.

Jane laughs "Oh god help me … Maura."

.

.

A/N – Thanks for reading !


End file.
